dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe Online
* * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * * :* ::* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* ::* & :* :* :* :* :* * :* * :* :* * :* * :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * Independent Agents :* :* :* ::* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* ::* :* :* :* Other Characters: * :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* * * * * * * * * * * * :* * * :* * * Locations: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* ::* :* ::* ::* :::* :::* :::* :::* ::* :::* ::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* ::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* ::::* ::::* :::* ::* :::* :::* :::* * :* Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Story = In a world very similar to New Earth, Lex Luthor was approached by Brainiac and given an offer: Brainiac would use his advanced exobytes to steal the power of Earth's metahumans, letting ordinary humans step in and save the day. Greedy, Luthor agreed, and assembled a new iteraion of the Secret Society of Super-Villains as his army. Weakened, the heroes were beaten, and even Superman was killed by Luthor. It was at this point that Brainiac double-crossed Luthor; having destroyed most of Earth's metahuans, he planned to store all of the superpowers on Earth in the exobytes and harvest the planet. In the end, Luthor was forced to ally with Batman in the future to steal exobytes from Brainiac and use the Fortress of Solitude to travel back in time and warn the past. In the past, he released the exobytes over the world, heralding the birth of thousands of new costumed men and women. Curious, Brainiac in the present came to Earth and used his robotic servitors to kidnap the new metahumans. However, with the help of the Justice League and the Secret Society, those kidnapped escaped and were inducted as heroes or villains. With thousands of new members, both the League and Society expand exponentially, with the League putting Watchtower teleport tech in police houses in Gotham and Metropolis, while the Society put Hall of Doom teleport tech in cover businesses around both cities. | Cast = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = External links * Official page * Official MySpace page * DC Universe Online at Wikipedia.org * DCUO Source: Fansite * DCU-Online: Fansite * [http://www.gamepro.com/games/ps3/142423/dc-universe-online/ DC Universe Online Updates Page] * [http://www.massively.com/tag/dc-universe-online/ DC Universe Online coverage at Massively.com] }} Category:Articles in need of summaries